


Make Me Forget

by ForbiddenFruits513



Category: Game Grumps, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Hard Fucking, Incubus! Verse, It's demons jim!, Knotting, Oviposition, Rebound Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, cumflation, it gets weird folks, unprotected sex, weird dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFruits513/pseuds/ForbiddenFruits513
Summary: After a rough break up, you need something to take your mind off of the pain. Summoning a sex demon is a great idea, right?





	1. I feel Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone. Enjoy the sexy times!
> 
> (Y/N)- your name  
> (H/L)- hair length  
> (H/C)- Hair color  
> (E/C)- eye color

It was over. All of his possessions were gone from the small apartment. It felt so empty with him and his shit gone. He had left to be with some tramp he met online, said that he didn't feel the same spark between us anymore. Such a fickle man. Two long years together had been flushed down the toilet and part of me just wanted to die. I hated him in that moment. I wanted to see him suffer just like I was. I knew I was just hurting, but I had really thought he might've been the one. He was so sweet, his smile was the light in the blackness and his eyes were so gentle. Why hadn't I seen this coming? 

I dried the tears from my (e/c) eyes and blew my nose before taking a deep breath of cold air and then going back inside. A moment of fresh air always helped my nerves. I looked down at my phone, scrolling down the list of materials that I'd collected for the ritual before setting to lighting the candles around the room. A friend of mine from across the country heard about what happened and sent me a link for some silly spell or another. We were witches but I never really put any stock in summoning spells. I usually didn't mess with that kind of juju. You were never promised anything good. I believed in good karma, putting in good and receiving good in return. It'd been a pretty solid plan up until the breakup. Now I just didn't care. The spell was an incubus summoning and I figured I'd give it a shot. Couldn't hurt. I was already in enough pain and I didn't really have anything left to lose. My soul be damned, I just wanted to forget. I ran my fingers through my (h/l)(h/c) hair and started drawing the sigils with the chalk, carefully making sure nothing was out of place. The spell had to be perfect. I would not like to deal with something I didn't want coming through the gate. 

I breathed a heavy sigh as I finished the circle, actually kind of admiring my handy work. The script was strangely and morbidly beautiful with its loops and artfully placed lines. I laughed to myself as the thought of taking a picture and posting it to my social media crossed my mind. No, this wasn't for social media. This was for me right now. I made sure that my necklace of warding was safely placed in my bedside drawer. I didn't need that tonight. I retrieved my freshly sharpened athame from its place on my altar and stood in the middle of the circle, pulling up the incantation on my phone. This was it. A few deep breaths. Muttering to myself in reassurance. No going back. I began to clearly speak the incantation, focusing on the words in front of me, letting the cadence spill forth from my lips. The words seemed to echo around me and rattle around in my skull and I couldn't stop. My blood ran cold as the circle started to glow around me. The last element was my blood. I finished the incantation, the candles around the room flickering as I brought my athame to the fleshy part of my palm, slicing a shallow cut with a hiss and squeezing a minuscule amount onto the sigil in the center of the circle. As soon as the blood made contact, the candles went out and a sound akin to thunder reverberated through the room. The fresh sting of my wound pulsed and it felt like fire replaced the icy terror in my veins. Nothing had prepared me for any of this. Not the throbbing heat through my body, not the smell of sulfur that assailed my nostrils as I knelt on the floor, trying to get my bearings, and I certainly was not prepared for the suit-clad individual that now stood in front of me. He was.... not what I was expecting. I slowly took in the man... or... demon before me, my eyes ascending up his body. The suit hugged him in all the right places, accentuating his built musculature beneath the fabric. He was about a good half a foot taller than me with a light dusting of facial hair and hair as black as coal, slicked back for the most part, save some loose strands here and there. He had slightly Asian features but what drew me was his eyes. They were a dark chocolate brown with flecks of red and blue within the iris. He was... gorgeous. He offered me his hand with a smirk, his eyes raking over me, taking in my features and my choice in pjs.

"I assume you are the one who summoned me," he said, his voice deep with an undertone of kindness. It reminded me of a slowly burning campfire. I took his hand tentatively, nearly forgetting the cut on my own hand until I felt him brush it lightly with his thumb. I gasped at the sudden bite of pain, but didn't recoil my hand. The man in front of me slowly brought my hand to his face, his tongue snaking out and lightly tracing the wound, licking at the blood that had almost stopped flowing from the cut. I felt more than heard him hum deep within his chest. "Delightful. And what is your name, my dear?" The fire in my veins sung as he looked deep into my eyes.

"(Y/N). And what should I call you?" My voice was shaking and my body almost followed suit. His smirk turned into a smile, his lips curling up and revealing his two elongated canines. Oh... That had a bit more of an effect on me than I expected. I had a vampire fetish and... yeah... that's... a thing. A jolt of expectant pleasure shot between my legs. 

"I have many names, but you may call me Damien. It's a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N). By summoning me here, you understand the rules and contract you entered into, yes?" I gulped as I nodded, my nerves coiling in my stomach as desire ran down my spine.

"Yes. Please. I need to forget. Make me forget him, Damien." I fought the tears that threatened to fall as his face fell momentarily at that tremble in my voice, but quickly changed to seductive as he pulled me against him, his hands grasping my hips possessively. He was forceful yet gentle. Something told me he knew exactly what I needed and how I needed it.

"If that is what you wish, dear. I'll make you forget... everything." His growl against my ear made me nearly moan as I felt his breath against my neck. He smelled like cinnamon and burning wood. It was all my favorite scents all at once. It's as if Damien was specially made for me and my sexual needs. I could feel the wetness between my legs as the deep timbre of his voice sent vibrations through my body. Even though he was a demon, I could tell he had a playful side to him. His hands slid around me, coming to rest on my ass and he gave it a good squeeze. I giggled a little bit at the feeling. Oh he was going to be fun. I could feel his erection against my hip and I froze. Oh... oh god. He was huge! The blush on my face deepened as he brought his face closer to mine. His smirk was devilish, my eyes focusing on his luscious looking lips. The thought of those lips on mine, tasting every inch of my body, my most sensitive spots- nearly made my knees give out from under me. He brought his lips to mine tentatively, testing the waters, gauging my reaction. It was a ghost of a kiss, but his lips were so inviting and soft. My body screamed for more. I felt my eyelids flutter shut and my arms slowly snake their way around his shoulders. The moan that escaped my throat was needy and full of want as I pressed closer to him. I suddenly couldn't get enough of him, the need to feel him inside me quickly overpowering my sense of restraint. My tongue met his as we explored each others mouths. He tasted like coffee and chocolate. It was so intoxicating. My mind went blank as he nibbled my bottom lip, drawing a gasp out of me. My hands began wondering down his back, feeling the strong back muscles flexing and contracting under his clothes. He could probably toss me around like a rag doll with all these muscles. I could feel him grind his hips against mine, his impressive length pressing against my clit through my thin clothes. He made a soft sound that my ears barely picked up. It sounded as if he was trying to restrain himself and to go slower than he wanted. I wanted more. I  _needed_ more.

"Damien please," I gasped as his lips trailed kisses down my neck. His teeth nibbling on my pulse made me forget what I was going to say, his hands sliding under my top. His hands came to rest on my breasts, his fingers tweaking my nipples, giving them a sharp pinch. I keened and arched into his touch at the mixture of the pleasure and pain. 

"You're going to have to use your words, (Y/N). Tell me what you want." His fingers massaged my breasts as he sucked a deep purple hickey into my flesh, marking me as his. His.. his what? His mistress? His slave? The thoughts left my mind as his teeth sunk into my skin, his fangs going deep into my vein. I gasped as I felt him suck at the wound, the pleasure mixing deliciously with the pain. Oh that damned vampire kink of mine. How the fuck did he know all my turn ons? It was so hard to form thoughts at that particular moment. Forget forming words. I was a moaning, babbling mess. Everything his hands and mouth did was magic, but the amount of clothes that were left between us was getting upsetting and all too apparent. 

"Damien. Please. Need... you. More. Need more!" The words came tumbling out of my mouth as he detached from my neck and smirked at me, a drop of my blood trickling down his chin. Oh fuuuuck. I didn't think I could get any wetter. I was wrong.

"There we go. That wasn't so hard now was it?" I couldn't even respond. I could only tug at his jacket weakly as I slowly sank to my knees. He tenderly ran his fingers through my hair before balling his hand into a fist. The sharp pain was enough to return me to my senses as he undid his pants, pulling out his cock in front of my face. I was expecting a normal looking dick. But what greeted me was a long, thick, dark appendage with ridges on the top of the shaft and slightly raised bumps on the underside, a pointed head for easy penetration, and at the base- a thick knot that I was not expecting. Holy fuck. Was he going to fit? I'd never had a dick that big inside of me, not to mention a thick knot! But I had a size kink and I craved that stretch and fullness. I needed him- in any of my holes. NOW. I absentmindedly opened my mouth, leaning forward and taking the tip into my mouth. The salty taste of precum coated my tongue as I licked up the underside and sucked on his throbbing member. Gods, he was so thick. I could barely open my mouth wide enough to take him. I looked up at him as I bobbed my head, taking him deeper into my mouth, nearly choking on his length. Our eyes met as I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, trying my hardest to suppress my gag reflex and opening my mouth as wide as it would go. "Oh fuck, (Y/N). That's good," he gasped, carding his fingers through my hair. His sharp nails lightly grazing my scalp sent tremors through my body. I sucked as hard as I could as I felt him start to pull me away from his manhood. He pulled me back onto my feet and crashed his lips to mine as he spun us around and pushed me onto the bed, hastily unbuttoning his jacket and shirt before tossing it across the room. I wasn't wrong about him. His body was perfection- lean muscle under tanned skin, peppered with a couple scars. I couldn't draw my gaze away as he slipped off his already undone pants, showing the sculpted v of his hip bones and toned thighs. I took off my shirt as he joined me on the bed and crawled toward me like a predator. My breathing was shallow and I could see his pupils were blown wide with want. My body screamed for him, my arousal starting to become impossible to ignore.

"Damien. Please take me. I need you inside of me." He quirked his eyebrow at me with a chuckle.

"No prep? Are you sure, darling? I'd love to taste you." His tone was so husky and raw. It was hard to deny him. I sighed as I conceded to him, letting him pull my pants and underwear off of me. His breath caught as the scent of my arousal hit his nose. 

"Oh. I see. Well then, aren't you the needy one?" He knelt between my legs and kissed down my chest, nibbling and sucking on my perky nipples before descending down my body. His facial hair nearly tickled me as he peppered kisses down my tummy. I watched him, making sure not to blink. I didn't want to miss this. He dipped his head down to tease my clit, licking a gentle stripe up from my folds. I almost stopped breathing. His tongue felt so good. He looked up at me for the ok to continue, smiling as I nodded, finally releasing my held breath. He returned to his work in earnest, his tongue prodding my entrance as his thumb slowly circled my clit. I felt myself starting to roll my hips in response to the stimulation, savoring all the feelings. He was so talented with that devilish tongue of his. He navigated my body like an expert. His tongue  _finally_ pressed into me, massaging my inner walls as his thumb sped up and pressed harder against my clit. I couldn't help the loud moan that rolled up from my chest and cascaded from my mouth, my fingers tangling in his hair. His name was the anchor in my mind, a mantra. It was the only thing keeping me coherent. Everything was so overwhelming. And yet I still felt empty. I needed more.

"Damien!" He lifted his head, his chin glistening with my juices. 

"I was feasting. What is it dear?" He almost sounded annoyed.

"Fuck me. Please." He laughed as he pulled himself up, crawling over me while shaking his head.

"So greedy. But who am I to resist such a beautiful lady?" His voice sounded almost as if it was bouncing off the walls, echoing in on itself. It was all encompassing and it felt like it was coming from everywhere. He lined his cock up with my entrance, giving me a peck on the lips as he stroked my cheek. "You're sure you're ready? I know it's a lot for a little body like yours." I nodded eagerly. I had wanted it since his lips met mine. No, it was before that even. I had wanted him the moment the door closed when my ex walked out of my life. Damien nodded and started to push into me. I felt  _everything._ I felt his slick, tapered cock head as he pushed past my entrance and his girth stretched me deliciously. Then came the ridges and bumps, brushing my insides in all the right ways until he sheathed himself inside me up to his knot. Oh I couldn't wait until I was stretched enough for that. The moan he made was positively sinful, his mouth falling open as he seated himself within me. "Oh Lucifer, you're so tight, (Y/N)." 

"Holy fuck, Damien. So big. Please. More." I was practically panting like the needy cockslut I was. He filled me so nicely. He pulled out slowly before thrusting in a bit faster this time. My arms wrapped around his neck as he found his rhythm. His skin was so hot, the blood beneath his skin must have been akin to lava. I figured he'd run warmer than a human but oh my gods- he felt as if he was on fire. His hair fell into my face as his lips found my own. It was mostly tongue and teeth and desperation. I could taste myself on his lips but I didn't mind. I was too focused on the feeling of his massive cock working itself in and out of me. His pace increased as my hips began to buck up to meet his. His dick felt so strange within me- the ridges and bumps so foreign but so real and pleasurable. It stimulated me in all the right ways. I didn't think it could feel any better until he shifted his hips and hit that spot inside of me that made me scream. His grin spread from ear to ear as he continuously rolled his hips to hit that spot. I raked my fingernails down his back, earning a hiss from the man on top of me. He was so gorgeous, from his looks to his voice to his cock buried within me. His hips snapped up into mine, the sound of his hips colliding with mine echoing off the walls. I could feel that pleasurable coiling in my stomach of the beginnings of an earth-shattering orgasm. His frantic thrusting and increasing moans let me know he was getting close too. 

"You're so tight dear. I'm already getting close," he breathed. That was surprising to me, considering he was a sex demon. Maybe it had been a while for him and his stamina wasn't what it usually was. The press of his knot against my hole drew me from my thoughts. He was damn near bottoming out inside of me. The pressure was quickly building and my body was aching for more. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer. 

"Knot me, Damien. I want to feel you cum inside me." His eyes searched mine for any doubt and found none. His thrusts became even more erratic, his hand sliding down between us as he rubbed at my clit. It almost sent me over the edge, my pussy spasming as I held myself back for him. I wanted to cum around his knot so badly. I wanted to feel that thick bulb hold me in place as my pussy milked him dry.

"Fuck! Here it comes, (Y/N). Take it all like a good girl." He pushed into me, his swollen knot stretching me further as it slowly popped inside of me. My voice pitched higher as I felt his hips finally meet mine completely. I almost couldn't believe myself. I could actually fit all of him! His hips jerked a couple times, his cockhead pushing against my cervix as his knot shifted within me. Just that small amount of movement pushed his knot against my g-spot and sent me over the edge into oblivion, my voice breaking as I screamed his name. I felt his cock twitch and throb inside me as he came, pumping streams of hot seed into me as he breathed my name. I couldn't stop moaning at the feeling of his hot, thick cum shooting deep into my pussy. His load was a lot like his cock, way bigger than an average humans. I felt so full with his engorged cock and his large load deep within my womb. He just seemed to keep coming and I felt it start to push against my stomach. I cried out as I looked between us to see a slight bulge to my belly that was getting larger by the moment. 

"Holy shit, Damien! I can't take anymore! I'm so full!" I felt as if I was going to explode with the amount of seed he was pumping into me. He smiled at me, a dark reflection of the playful smile from earlier.

"I told you to take it all. You  _will_ take it all." I squirmed as his cock kept throbbing, his knot rubbing inside me as I tried to move. His hips rocked slightly, the sensation of overstimulation and fullness quickly sending me into another orgasm. I shook against him as he finally stopped coming, my hand, going down to caress the bump his huge load created. "Good girl, (Y/N). Brace yourself because I'm gonna pull out now." I nodded to let him know I was ready as he slowly started inching his knot out of me. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his still swollen bulb stretching my tight pussy. I clenched my walls to help push him out little by little. I felt every shift and every bump and ridge of his cock as the flood of cum from within me started leaking out around his knot.He finally popped out of me, his thick cum flowing out of me slowly. He retrieved a towel to catch the rest of the mess as I laid there, a tired, sweaty, groaning mess. I think he may have- no, he  _definitely_ ruined me for normal men. 

"That was... amazing," I breathed as he took a spot next to me on the bed. It took a few minutes for my womb to empty itself of all his cum, but it eventually stopped and I cleaned myself up in the bathroom. I returned to him, turning over onto my side as an invitation to cuddle. He chuckled at me as he curled himself around me, pulling the blankets up to cover us both. His warmth soothed my aching muscles like a heating pad as he wrapped his arms around me. Before I drifted off I managed to mutter a "Thank you, Damien," before slipping into a dreamless sleep. 

"It was my pleasure, darling."

 

 

 


	2. A new Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel that pull to the darker side of magic once again, craving that intimate touch of a man.... or demon... but a few new ingredients and a few different sigils can change your results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own absolutely nothing... but boy did i wish i did lolololol
> 
> This Chapter is brought to you by Bury a Friend by Billie Eilish, Flesh by Simon Curtis, and Jailbreak by AWOLNATION

The club was packed tonight. The bass rattled my skull in the most pleasant way, making me forget the days stresses. It had been too long since I had been out clubbing. Between work, personal projects, and the breakup, I'd avoided going out into public as much as I possibly could. I hadn't summoned Damien since that night. He had thoroughly wrecked me in all of the most delicious ways. The same friend that had given me the summoning spell for Damien eventually sent me another with slightly tweaked sigils and ingredients. She had told me it was for when I was feeling "especially freaky ;)" and honestly, if she had summoned Damien and not thought him "freaky" enough, I was almost terrified to summon whatever new incubus she sent my way. It also made me wonder why she kept so many demon's booty call "phone numbers" in her metaphorical rolodex. She either was a connoisseur of demon dick or she just had way too much time on her hands. I'd have to ask her about it another time.

I shimmied my way over to the bar, ordering a rum and coke. I really didn't have any plans other than dancing for the night, so some light drinks were in order to loosen me up. I didn't really care if I met someone tonight and went home with them for a one nighter, but it was getting harder and harder every day to resist the urge to summon Damien or this... new freaky incubus. The need for a man's touch was starting to become hard to ignore. Toys and fingers can only go so far. After downing two glasses, I paid the bartender and worked my way through the crowd to find a spot for myself to dance. Everyone was packed in like sardines on the dancefloor, bodies rubbing and grinding against each other in rhythm with the bass. I smiled to myself as I found a small opening in the crowd. There was just enough room to breathe without touching another person. It was at that moment that I thought about summoning Damien just for a dance. The thought made me smile to myself as my body moved to the beat of the heavy bassy music. I imagined his hands on my hips as he pressed his body against mine, rocking with the music as he rested his chin on my shoulder, possibly nibbling the flesh where my neck met my shoulder. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought. I ran my hands up my sides, extending them up into the air as I let the music and my imagination caress me. 

My reverie was interrupted by a presence behind me, wanting to make themselves known, but not directly asking for a dance quite yet. I turned around and opened my eyes, beholding the individual in front of me. The first thing my eyes trained on was his mass of unruly hair. It was a lovely shade of brown and was frizzy, curly, and bouncy as he danced. It looked so soft. The next thing I noticed was his beaming smile. It could light up a room, I was sure. He was tall and lanky and the definition of gorgeous. He wore ripped jeans, a Last Unicorn t-shirt, and a silver pendant hung from his neck. He looked at me with a smirk and gently motioned with his hands, asking politely for a dance. I nodded with a grin as I motioned to him with my index finger. He sidled up to me, extending his hands to take my own. I briefly noticed his strange thumbs, but just shrugged off such a minor detail as I took his large hands in my own smaller ones. It was then that I noticed the extreme height difference between us. He was easily over six feet tall whereas I was around five foot something or another. His eyes were a lovely chocolate brown, I noticed, as he gazed into my own (e/c) eyes. Maker he was... wow. We stood dancing like a couple of dorks for a minute before he spun me around and gently pulled me against him as the song changed to something a bit more sultry. He leaned down to my ear, his 5 o'clock shadow lightly brushing the side of my ear as he said, "If at any point I step over a line, let me know and I will stop." I nodded as I covered his hands as they came to rest on my hips. He pulled my hips to his as he very quickly took Damien's place in my fantasies. It was exactly like my imaginings, except he was tall enough to rest his head on top of mine while his hands caressed my sides. He was so warm. He radiated more heat than the entire mass of bodies around us, but he didn't sweat. I tried not to focus on the little things, instead focusing on the feeling of his body pressed against mine as we swayed to the beat of the song. I could tell that even though he was lanky, he had some muscle definition under his clothes. I let a soft moan escape my lips as he encouraged my arms to wrap around his neck, my fingers absentmindedly tangling in his surprisingly soft mane of curls. I could feel his breath on my neck as I danced against him, my back arching and my breath catching in my throat as I felt him do the same. His hips undulated with mine, his arms wrapping completely around me as he breathed me in. I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "Damn baby girl," into my shoulder as we both got lost in the music and each other. I knew desire was pulsing through my veins and I could feel him growing hard against me. I wanted him and I was pretty sure he felt the same. I spun in his arms, immediately wrapping my arms around his neck again and gazing into his lust blown eyes. His jaw dropped open slightly as he bit his bottom lip, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I sighed as I felt his hands rest on the small of my back, holding me against him as we danced. He didn't want any space between us whatsoever. I couldn't blame him. I didn't want him to stop either. We continued on like this for a couple more songs, the urge to just kiss him lingering between us the entire time. Eventually I felt a vibration against my hip as we danced and he suddenly stepped away from me, digging in his pocket for the offending device. He checked the screen, cursing under his breath as he read whatever was sent to him. He looked up at me with an apologetic look. I knew he had to go in that moment and I felt my heart sink. I let out a disappointed sigh before shrugging and leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. He seemed to melt against me at the contact before taking my hand and slipping a piece of paper into it before departing with a wave. 

"Goddamnit..." My shoulders sagged as I watched him leave the club, my brain screaming at me for not getting his... oh wait. I looked down at the paper in my hand and smiled. On it was a name and a number. Danny. Somehow, it suited him. I looked back at the door, then back to the paper before slipping it into my pocket and returning to the bar for a glass of water. I didn't feel like dancing anymore. I had much more on my mind now that I was thoroughly worked up. I called an uber to take me home, all the while thinking of the stranger named Danny. His eyes held such kindness and yet so much lust. He was polite and made sure everything was consensual even up until he left (though I did not consent to him leaving.) I made sure to add his number to my phone and message him so he had my number as my ride pulled up to my apartment. I didn't expect him to text back since he left in such a hurry. I couldn't get those eyes out of my head. There was a knowing spark in those chocolate orbs, something mischievous. I chuckled to myself as I entered my home and quickly shucked off my shoes. The thoughts about him came unbidden as the remnants of his touch sent sparks of desire through my body. What did that man do to me? I glanced down at my phone at my friend's chat message bubble, debating on whether I wanted to summon Damien, summon mr. freaky, or just take care of the problem myself. I ran my hands through my (h/l, h/c) hair, exhaling a long, exaggerated breath. With one last glance down at my phone, I threw my hands up in defeat and opened the chat with my friend, pulling up the ritual. "Eh, fuck it." There were a few changes to the list of herbs that I, thankfully, didn't have to go to the store for. I tried to stay prepared for any kind of casting. I found it interesting and somewhat hilarious that blood was not needed for the summoning, but Pepsi was. What manner of demon was this? The spell also required... Skittles?? I felt as though I was summoning a teenager rather than a demon. The sigils weren't as complex as Damien's, but they were lovely on their own. I chuckled as I beheld my handiwork. This incubus had better rock my world. I began chanting the incantation as I slowly poured the Pepsi into the middle of the circle, forgoing the candles this time around. As I completed the incantation, a black substance rose from the floor, not quite smoke and not quite liquid. I'd say close to ectoplasm. It slowly grew in size and started to take on a humanoid shape before me. It was extremely disconcerting until a disembodied voice floated out from the mass.

"Oh sweet! Skittles!" A long, black, tentacle-like appendage shot out and took the bag of skittles from the circle before retracting back to the figure as it finally finished it's formation. As the color seeped into him, I realized who stood before me. As he ripped into the skittles bag, he seemed to finally notice too. "Oh! Hey, baby girl! Long time no see!" I gaped at him incredulously.

"Danny?! You're an incubus," I questioned disbelievingly. He nodded nonchalantly as he quickly crushed the entire bag of skittles.

"Oh, um, are you gonna finish that," he asked pointing to the Pepsi can in my hand. I shook my head as I offered it to him. "Awesome! Thank you!" He chugged it down gratefully before crushing the can and setting it down on a nearby dresser. "I never got your name at the club! I'm so used to people just texting me when they want to 'summon' me. It's been a while since I've been ritually summoned. Well, there was that one lovely on the west coast a week or so ago..." I sniggered at his admission.

"My name is (y/n) and yeah. That was my friend who sent me your info." He beamed at me with a laugh.

"No kidding! Small world!" We both chuckled awkwardly for a moment before he finally stepped up to me. "Soooo... I'm guessing you wanted to finish what we started at the club, huh?" His voice was low and husky as his hand took my own and wrapped gently around my wrist and it immediately reminded me of the fire he lit in me a half an hour before. I noticed his eyes had fresh black eye liner rimming them as he lowered them to look at me.

"Well, I don't see another incubus here. So yeah," I breathed as he slowly ran his hands up my arms to cup my face. "I'm really glad it's you, Danny." I could feel my eyes starting to drift closed as he brought my face to his.

"I'm glad it's you, too, (y/n)," he whispered hotly before his lips finally found mine. I couldn't help but melt against him as his arms wrapped around me and his lips moved against mine. I could taste the skittles on his tongue as it snaked into my mouth, seeking my own. Everything about him was sweet. His kisses, his touches, his words. He wasn't like other demons. He groaned into my mouth as my hands tangled in his hair, giving it a light tug. His hands slid up my tank top to caress me through my bra, causing me to arch into his touch. My bra didn't last long after that, his fingers expertly finding and unhooking it all in one swift motion before returning to my nipples and tweaking them teasingly. I gasped at the feeling as he worked his way down my neck, his stubble scraping against my skin deliciously. I felt him chuckle against me. "I see Damien left his mark on you." I bit my lip reflexively as I felt the blush creep into my cheeks. 

"Busted," I groaned, hiding my face in my hands feeling embarrassed, but confused as to why.

"Hey, it doesn't mean anything, baby girl. Just making an observation. But I have to say, knowing what he's packing... You must be a very dirty girl if he left his mark on you. He only does so when a human successfully takes him fully and completely." I could feel him breathe heavy against my shoulder, his nails trailing down my back as he hummed against me. "Oh, (y/n), you are going to be so much fun." Before I could process anything, I found myself on my back on my bed, shirt discarded and hands pinned at my sides as he claimed every inch of me with his lips. I whined at the feeling of the aching wetness between my legs. I needed him. I didn't care about anything else in that moment. It was the same feeling I had with Damien. That gnawing  _need_ to be filled to the brim with him. He ground his hips into mine, the hardness in his pants rubbing against my sensitive core. 

"Danny please," I gasped, wanting and needing, "I need you." He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my red plaid pants with a low, guttural moan, releasing my hands. 

"What do you need, love?" He looked up at me through his curtain of curls, the lust and want shining deep within those brown pools. 

"Want.. please.. fuck me." His thumb rubbing circles through my lace underwear directly against my clit made me lose all sense of forming sentences. He smiled at the reactions he was drawing out of me, my hips grinding against his thumb, nearly arching off the bed. 

"Oh, I intend to, princess." In a flash, his leather jacket, shirt, and pants came off, revealing his lithe body to me. I wanted to taste him and his sweetness so badly. I sat up and flipped us over so that I could pepper his skin with wet, open-mouthed kisses, my hips grinding into his. I could feel him through his boxer briefs, rock hard for me and me alone. The thought of what I did to him made me moan as I flicked his nipple with my tongue, making his breath catch in his throat. "I should... gah... warn you..." He trailed off as I rubbed his cock through his underwear, making my way towards his waistband slowly. Everywhere my lips met, I left tiny red marks where I either nibbled his flesh or sucked and marked him. "Baby, I'm not like.. nnn... humans or Damien." That caught my attention. I managed to pull myself away to look up at him inquisitively. 

"How so, Danny?" My voice was raspy as I drew my words out. "Does it have anything to do with 'freaky sex' like my friend told me?" He chuckled at that and shrugged dismissively.

"I mean, yeah you can say that. It's best I just... Show you." His voice dropped an octave as he slowly hooked his thumb under his waistband and drug it down just to release his.. oh.. My eyes widened at what was before me. It was a long, dark, thick tentacle, pulsing with desire and every once in a while seeking out my touch. My breath hitched as I took in the sight. It had to be at least 9 inches long and near three inches thick. 

"Oh sweet summer moon, Danny. That's... yeah that's different." I couldn't help myself. I hesitantly reached for it and it moved towards my hand on it's own accord, gently and loosely wrapping around my wrist as I gripped the base. 

"Oh, fuck baby. Yes please." It wasn't necessarily slimy, but it was definitely leaking at the head. It was smooth and firm and just flexible enough. That spark of desire shot through my veins and I couldn't help myself as I leaned down and took his blunt head into my mouth, tasting the surprising sweetness of his precum. A hiss escaped from between Danny's teeth as I licked my way from base to head, taking as much of him into my mouth as I could, enjoying the feel of his strange member pulsing in my mouth. "I think he likes you," he said, voice strained as his fingers tangled in my hair. What I couldn't fit in my mouth, I stroked with the hand that wasn't supporting my weight above him. The more of his precum I tasted, the more light headed I became. There was something about it that just doubled my arousal as I felt my core clench. I needed to be filled. My pussy felt so empty and his cock was the only thing that could fill it up properly. I pulled my mouth off his cock, my lips making a 'popping' noise as I looked up at him, drool dribbling down my chin. I had a feeling his cum was an aphrodisiac. 

"Danny, please fuck me. I need you." He heaved a heavy and shaky sigh as he smirked up at me. There was that mischievous flicker in his eye. 

"As you wish, princess." He grabbed my hips and flipped us over, his lips meeting mine over and over as he slid my underwear off. As soon as the offending garment hit the floor, two of his fingers found my core, easily slipping into me. I keened as his long fingers stroked my insides and made my body shudder. "Demons of hell, you're soaked, (y/n). You're so ready to take my fat cock aren't you?" I could only arch into his touch as he curled his fingers inside me, finding that sweet spot that made me nearly scream.

"Please! Danny! Give it to me! Fill me up!" He growled low in his throat as he pulled his fingers from me and sucked on each digit while gazing deep into my eyes. The vision was positively lewd, the thought of what he was going to do to me shooting bolts of white-hot desire through my veins. 

"That's my girl," he whispered as he leaned over me, lining up his tentacle with my entrance. "Tell me to stop if it's too much." With that little warning, he started pushing into me, his thickness almost overwhelming as his head finally penetrated me, causing my eyes to shoot open and a high-pitched whine to escape my chest. It was almost too much, but then I felt it move on its own, poking and prodding at my insides on its own. I couldn't breathe for a solid moment. Feeling the thickness and the way it moved inside of me was so strange, foreign, and so  _good_. He waited a moment before moving his hips, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. It didn't take him long to make his own pace, his cock slamming my cervix with almost every thrust, making me feel the most delicious mix of pleasure and pain. But the more he thrusted, the better it felt and the less it hurt. It had to be his precum. It had a sort of numbing effect that made everything feel so good. With every thrust, I couldn't help but moan. It was a loud mix of his name, obscenities, and just wanton sounds of pure bliss. His hair fell around my face like a curtain as he looked down at me and I up at him. He was my world in that moment. The way his jaw hung slightly open, the way his face scrunched with exertion. He was the picture of beauty. I wrapped my legs around his hips as his pace increased, the tentacle hitting my g-spot over and over again, making me scream every time. My neighbors would not be happy in the morning. My fingers shot into his hair and pulled as I felt my orgasm building, making him cry out my name. "Oh baby, you're so close. I can feel it. Ah!" His voice was broken and forced. I couldn't get enough. I knew that one orgasm wouldn't be enough. Not with how good this felt. I could feel his tentacle dick swelling even thicker inside of me as his thrusts picked up pace again.

"Dan-ny... oh.. fuck.. more.. yes.. More!" His hips collided with mine, sending the sound of skin on skin against the walls to echo in my ears, his breaths heavy and grunting raising in volume. He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, his teeth nibbling on my lip and he moaned into my mouth.

"Oh, princess, you are so tight. I'm not gonna last- nnn- much longer." He forced himself to slow to a dangerously slow and teasing pace even though his tentacle thrashed inside of me, wanting release. I could only gasp his name and groan at the decrease in pace. I felt his chuckle in his chest as he leaned down to right beside my ear, nibbling my earlobe as he whispered into my ear, "I'm going to pump you full of my eggs and you're going to love it, you dirty girl." My eyes shot open at his words. EGGS?! But they would stretch me even further! I couldn't fit them in me! All my mental chaos was silenced with his lips and his hips diving right back into their frantic pace. All I could do was hold onto his shoulders as his hips snapped into me. His sudden fast thrusts very quickly sent me to the edge of oblivion, his voice gasping my name in the throes of pleasure finally sending me over the edge, spiraling into the most intense orgasm of my life. My body seized with the power of it, my muscles spasming around him as I clung to him for dear life. His name was a mantra cascading from my lips as he kept pounding my pussy. I was going to be sore tomorrow, I just knew it. If his dick was piercing my cervix, I had no idea because all I could feel was the pleasure pooling in my stomach again as he worked frantically towards his own release. "You ready, (y/n)? Here it comes," he gasped, grunting with each thrust, his dick diving to the deepest reaches of my insides as a deluge of hot, sticky fluid poured from his cock. I could only moan as he stilled, his eyes capturing mine as his face contorted with pleasure. That's when I felt it, the first of many eggs, stretching me out as they travelled through his tentacle right into my uterus. Each egg pressed against my g-spot as they passed through me, each press causing my hips to jolt into his, grinding against each bulb. He reached between us and started rubbing my clit, circling the sensitive nub with his thumb, smiling as my belly started to bulge with the amount of eggs he was pumping me full of. "That's it, baby girl, I want to feel you come around my cock again." He held my gaze as the eggs kept coming and as he rubbed harder, driving me closer and closer to another orgasm.

"Dan... Danny... Oh fuck yes... I'm gonna-" Tidal waves of pleasure crashed down on me so suddenly it took me off guard as I threw my head back and screamed his name. His eyes closed as he cursed under his breath at the feeling of my pussy clamping down on him. I rode out the high of my climax as his cock finally finished funneling eggs into my womb. He huffed with a smile, out of breath and exhausted as he fell onto the bed beside me, his dick sliding free of my pussy. I felt a gush of fluid escape my core and assumed it was the aphrodisiac fluid that came with the eggs. I felt so full as I rubbed my swollen belly, suddenly very aware that something had to be done about said eggs. I looked over to the spent incubus beside me and rolled over onto my side, moaning at the feel of the eggs shifting inside me. "Danny, that was absolutely incredible but... what about these eggs?" He must have heard the concern in my voice because he peeked at me from his face down position on the pillow and smiled as he draped an arm over me protectively. He pulled me to him, nuzzling my cheek sweetly before placing a chaste kiss on it.

"Don't worry about it, love. They're just proteins. They'll dissolve in a few hours with no ill effects. It's just an aesthetic thing." I had to giggle at his explanation. An aesthetic... So he could easily have a normal, regular, human looking dick with regular cum and everything, but- aesthetic. I couldn't stop giggling at the absurdity of it. Tears streamed down my red cheeks as I held my sides, shaking with laughter. Danny looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "Did I miss something?" I shook my head, trying to compose myself as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No no no, Dan. It's just that... aesthetic dick. Because aesthetic! Could have a normal dick, but nope. Aesthetic." I barely finished my sentence before bursting into another fit of giggles, this time, Danny joining in the laughter. 

"I mean, when you put it like that, yeah, I guess," he wheezed. We both laid like that, just laughing to ourselves for a solid five minutes before we finally settled down. He glanced at me and excused himself to go clean himself up, offering to bring me a washcloth so I could do the same. I couldn't say no to that offer. I felt gross. He tossed a warm, damp washcloth onto the bed as he finished cleaning himself up. I did the best I could with cleaning up the mess he made both on the bed and in my nethers before throwing the cloth into the wash hamper. The exhaustion caught up to me quickly as I pulled the covers up to my chin. Dan quickly joined me, sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around me, humming his quiet approval. "But seriously that was amazing. Thank you for summoning me to finish what we started in the club." I smiled as my eyes met his one last time before I knew sleep would take me. 

"My absolute pleasure, Danny. Any time." He kissed me one last time before enveloping me in his warm embrace, my face nestled against his chest as we finally drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO this chapter took me two whole days to write. Imma go sleep now. Please don't skewer me too bad for some rushed writing and minor mishaps. I tried. gnight all

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah. my first smut on here. let me know what you think.


End file.
